My Testimony
by Medusalith
Summary: "I am a noble lady with no desire to sit on my title while the rest of the world is torn asunder. No one taught me that but the Lady Inquistor and I have every intention to make right by her."
Thick trees swaying against the wind letting out creaking groans that seemed to complain at the strength of the wind. A strong storm had blown in, just a child of a storm that had yet to mature into a full grown blizzard.

 _We need to get there as soon as possible._

But soon the thick vegetation that crowded the simple dirt path began to thin out. The sound of many pairs of feet fighting through the snow covered path and the firm hooves crushing the snow into nothingness was heavy upon everyone's ears. It has been a long road and all were weary of traveling, add the snow on top of it all the men were very much intent of reaching their destination. The main mass of men marched onward exhaustion fixed into their features that any could see it from such lengths away. But a small group led the main bulk of soldiers which consisted of three men and one woman all lost in a conversation atop their steeds.

"My Lady you should at least show _some_ interest in politics. You will experience much of it once we reach Skyhold." A stern voice reprimanded as the three sets of eyes now shifted to the female who was lost in a parchment that had been handed to her by a woman that had rode to her side. "You are a noble in the eyes of those within Orlais and Ferelden… even in the Free Marches." The woman of the group now shifted her violet eyes from the paper to the men now raising her brow in scrutiny.

"If I cared to woo the nobles of two countries that I have no care for then I would not have gone to the Inquisition. We are here to fight not to partake in court foolishness." Her voice hardened now cut through just reminding her council of their purpose.

 _Politics? Bah! Foolishness. How could I even give that a moment of thought when there is a darkspawn magister that threatens the world? Much less has the power to open yet a new breach to swallow the world?_

"That is true my lady but… we won't be fighting continuously from this point onward. The Lady Inquistor and her council have even recognized the importance of wooing the many courts of this world, no matter how daft they might be." The man at point, hair washed grey from years of fighting and just living, now spoke up as his blue eyes flashed with the look of that of a mentor teaching his student. Grinding her jaw with no response leaving her lips the woman now began to fold the note in her hands.

 _I hate it when he is right… that look has never been more annoying than when he is proving me wrong._

Now the environment began to change even more drastically. The once never ending woods that had once swallowed them all spat them out into a different place… one that had an air so different. Sprawling plains of snow traveled up towards formations of rock that looked too decorated to be just normal mountain sides. It was the foundation to the great fortress of stone, Skyhold. The once talkative group and mass of soldiers fell silent in utter awe as they all looked over countless leagues leading up to the grand structure that dominated its surrounding. It was an utterly magnificent sight to behold. The walls that were nothing but mere stone looked so… different. Pure and dancing with light that made it glow…

 _A holy place indeed._

The countless stories that ran through the populaces of the Free Marches could not do the sight justice. A regale posture it had, screaming for respect, and bowing to none but its master. This place seemed to be right out of scripture, one where you would find the Bride of the Maker residing…

 _Oh I bet the pilgrims just weep with awe almost assured that the Maker is here with the Inquisition._

"Joffrey… send a scout ahead to announce our arrival." The woman finally broke the ever heavy silence but dared not move her eyes from the structure that was quite a ways off. The man that lingered behind her nodded and turned about to carry out her orders while the rest were left to further marvel. "We are here."

* * *

 _Now… I bet you are wondering. Who am I? What am I doing? How do I tie into the tale of the great Herald of Andraste? Well… I am really no one in retrospect. I had no important role as an adviser to the Inquistor nor was I a companion that followed her about her travels. No I am but one of the many allies that was attracted to her to fight the evil that threatened us all. Corypheus. I will not boast such fame or importance in this tale for I was but a pawn in a large scale game that the Inquistor had grandly played. My name is Emilyse Le Jeune, a noble from that of the Free Marches. I can't even begin to say that my family is significant in the Free Marches for we were a minor family that just protected an unruly and wild piece of land. I barely identify myself as noble women for while most noble ladies were inside learning history and the ways of politics, I was running about the stables stealing my horse to run off and play knights with the local boys of the town. Soon my father even brought a teacher from Marker knows where to teach me the ways of the sword and bow. I learned at such an alarming rate that I began pitting my skills against the guards that found it all too amusing to watch a girl of the age of ten steal the knickers off others. I gain the trust and admiration of my soldiers by the time I was twenty by leading them during a bandit attack. My father was gone for a ball in Ostwick and I was tending to the castle during his absence… I earned the respect of my people and their trust to know even when the great Richard Le Jeune was away his daughter could protect them… so of course once the Breach opened I knew that it was my time to help, my father was less forth coming but after Haven and the reveal that Corypheus, an ancient magister of the blight, was behind the breach and could still bring another my father soon agreed. It was something we could no longer ignore. And there you go! Why I, a noble woman of the Free Marches, found herself within the thralls of Ferelden. I might not know the Inquistor, nor get to know her, but there are lessons she taught me that I will never forget. So in a way… this is my testimony to the woman who saved my life, my family's lives, and that of every single living creature on this mortal ground._


End file.
